


Who's Your Daddy?

by Violet_Rose



Category: The Boondock Saints RPF
Genre: Daddy Kink, M/M, PWP, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-11
Updated: 2014-07-11
Packaged: 2018-02-08 08:29:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1933968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violet_Rose/pseuds/Violet_Rose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Complete smut with absolutely zero plot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who's Your Daddy?

Norman bit the side of his lip, holding back the groan that bubbled in his chest.

“Say it!” yelled Sean as he twirled his hips against his lover’s ass, dragging the head of his cock down his ass crack, pressing it against the blinking pucker before repeating the process. “Say it, Normy! Who’s your daddy?!”

“Never, just fuck me already!” Norman hollered back, looking at Sean over his shoulder as he tried to grind his hips back against the other man.

Sean grinned evilly, pressing the head of his cock just past the ring of muscle. Norman’s head dropped down to the duvet as his eyes rolled in the back of his head, a litany of curses on his lips. “Seems like my boy wants to play ‘just the tip’ tonight. He certainly isn’t trying to please his daddy.”

“That’s so fucked up, Sean,” Norman growled. “And you know you want to fuck me.” He thrusted his hips back again, reaching a hand behind him to pull the other’s hips flush against him but Sean was faster.

He pulled out, dick bobbing against his stomach at it’s sudden eviction. “Nuh uh, Norm. I can just tie you to the bed and jack off looking at you, crazy fucker.”

“You’re the crazy fucker. Since when did you have a daddy kink?” Norman dropped down to his stomach and twisted around to be on his back, wrapping his legs around Sean’s waist and pulling him down on top of him. “If you don’t shut the fuck up and fuck me already I’m going to throw you down and ride you.”

Sean just grinned. “Aw, does my boy want to play horsie?”

“Oh what in the actual fuck? You’re making me lose my boner.” Norman groaned, flipping them carelessly and sinking himself down onto Sean’s dick in a single swift move.

“Oh holy hell, Norm,” the older man groaned, his hands flying to the other’s hips.

Norman grinned down at him as he let himself adjust to the stretch, rotating his hips and moaning as he felt the cock deep inside him brush against his prostate. “Did that shut you up finally?” he asked, nipping at Sean’s lower lip with his teeth before pressing a hard but chaste kiss to his lips.

Sean’s blue eyes were dilated wide with lust as he thrust up once, hard. With a swift smack to the pale ass, he said, “If you’re going to ride me, then ride. Show your daddy what ya got.”

Norman grumbled, lifting his hips and slamming them back down again. “This what you want?”

Sean’s face went slack at the assault Norman’s hips were waging against his own, cock buried deep into the heat that he had come to love and yearn for. His hands clamped around thin hips, helping guide their motion against him. “Fuck yes,” he breathed. “Part of it.”

Norman rolled his eyes, leaning down to be nose to nose with his lover as he rolled his hips back. “Does it really turn you on for me to call you daddy?”

Sean hummed and grinned, seeking out Norman’s lips with his own but the other pulled away before he could plant the kiss. Instead, he sat back up, leaning back on one hand, taking his own cock in the other and stroking it. Looking down into matching blue eyes, Norman whispered, “You’re a sick fuck sometimes you know, but fuck it, I love ya.” And on cue, as Sean’s hips bucked up, Norman threw back his head, keening loudly as he moaned, “Fuck yeah, daddy, show me how ya do it.”

With the mere mention of the word, Sean rolled them back over, taking charge once again. He bent Norman nearly in half, hooking his legs over his shoulders as he thrust his cock in harder. “Fuck yeah, baby. Say it again,” he grunted, blond hair falling in his eyes as he leaned down.

Norman’s body was on fire as he felt the drag of cock inside his body, thrusting against his prostate on every other stroke. “Fuck me, daddy,” he whispered, blue eyes boring into blue eyes. Using Sean’s strong shoulders as leverage beneath his legs, Norman pressed his hips down, meeting each strong thrust against his body.

“Jesus, fuck, yes,” Sean rambled, his hands going to the mattress on either side of his lover’s head. “You like it how your daddy fucks you. You like his strong cock deep inside, don’t you?”

Norman growled, his hands clawing at the muscled arms caging him in. “Yes, shit, _God_ , keep going.” Wrapping a hand around his cock, he pumped it furiously without much rhythm in his manic, sexed up state. 

Grunting, Sean released Norman’s legs, letting them fall open to either side of their moving bodies, a slight sheen of sweat making it hard to keep them up without some effort. Norman wrapped his freed legs around his lover’s waist, hooking his feet behind Sean’s knees to lock them in place as his hand still moved furiously between them. “That’s my boy. Touch yourself for your daddy. I love to see that hand on your cock.”

Norman grunted, shifting his position on the bed slightly. “You and this damn daddy shit,” he mumbled. “Shut the hell up and keep fucking me.”

Sean grinned, leaning down for a brutal kiss as he drove in hard, stout thrusts, pushing both of them farther up the bed. The air around them was hot; the stench of sex strong in the room as the sweat between them made their movements easier. “So fuckin’ close, Normy.”

Pressing his feet in closer, he flipped them, gaining the top position as he rolled his hips down, pinning Sean against the mattress. “Is my daddy gonna cum deep in my ass, huh?” he grinned down at him. Leaning back, Norman let Sean thrust up against him as he stroked his cock, the familiar burn of orgasm igniting in his stomach.

“Yeah, I am. So deep inside you. Come on, Norman,” he growled, knocking his lover’s hand away from his cock as he took into his own. He felt the muscles encasing his cock clench as he took hold and stroked roughly, rubbing his palm over the head before moving back down the shaft. “Cum with me, baby.”

“Close, Seanie…,” Norman grunted, blue eyes hooded as he looked down at him. Placing his hands on Sean’s bent knees, he thrust down hard as his balls pulled up against his body, releasing his seed in long white streaks with a loud moan. Through the pounding of his own heartbeat in his ears, he heard the familiar groan of Sean’s own orgasm as he felt the twitch of cock and warm fluid coat his insides.

Sean’s body went limp beneath him as Norman folded in on himself, bending down to steal a soft, sweet kiss from his boyfriend. “You’re a kinky fucker.”

Sean grinned wide, smacking Norman’s ass as he crawled off and limped to the bathroom for a towel. “Ya liked it! Don’t deny it!” he called after him. Norman emerged with a sly grin and towel in hand, wiping himself off before coming back to the bed and wiping off his own cum from Sean’s strong stomach. 

Tossing the soiled towel back towards the bathroom, he crawled back in the bed and pulled the covers over them both, settling his head on Sean’s chest. “I liked the sex part, but I’m never calling you daddy again.”

Sean grinned, wrapping Norman in his arms and kissing the back of his head. “That sounds like a challenge.”


End file.
